


镜面爱人

by unevik



Category: star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)te
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“俩星期前？”他有点困惑地低头思考，手指习惯性地摆弄着裤腰上系着的Tribble挂件（他对于毛球生物的喜爱实在超乎我的预料），然后忽然抬起头：“我想起来了。”此刻他的笑容变成了护士们口中所说的“温柔有些伤感”的、嘴角向下的微笑（典型的Jim32号笑容），他说，那就走吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	镜面爱人

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 可以看作《北方有佳人》的后续  
> ＊ 与镜像无关/w\  
> ＊ 大概治愈向……吧？  
> ＊ 大副视角 OOC慎

从教室出来之后很容易就看见了Jim。他在走廊尽头背靠在墙上，双手向后背部肌理舒展撑在栏杆上，仰起头眯着眼，对周遭的一切熟视无睹，只剩一身的阳光。他看上去似乎只是个刚刚入学的年轻学员 

走廊上的人来人往同样对他熟视无睹。我按灭PADD，穿过人流走到他身旁，喊了一声他的名字。  
“啊Spock，你终于下课了，我都快等睡着了。”Jim笑起来的时候会露出虎牙，“可以走了吗？这里好无聊啊，虽然有很多漂亮姑娘走过去但她们都无视我啦。” 

“的确。”我朝他点点头，率先转身走向楼梯口处。不用看我也知道Jim会插着口袋跟在我后面走的歪斜晃荡，时不时看向女学员们并凑过来跟我品头论足。当然我不会回答他，至少不是在学院里。 

“你昨天见了Bones？”通向教职员宿舍的林荫道人群逐渐稀少，Jim终于决定放弃踢踏落叶的幼稚行为，凑到我跟前。的确昨天课下我见了McCoy医生，不得不说那并非一场让人欢欣的会面。“是的。” 

“他有说什么吗？”  
“并无太多有益的信息。”  
“你这是在拐弯抹角说他说的都是废话。”他又暗自笑起来，“你这样说他会跟你拼命的。”  
“我不认为McCoy医生在体力、速度、反应能力、力道的准确度等多方面可以与我抗衡。”  
“那当然，他是个医生，而你是个瓦肯人。”  
“并非如此对比，这显然是不同类的比较项。”我挑起眉看他。这个人类说出的话仍是如此不符合逻辑。 

“对对对，你说的都对。同类比较项？Bones是我的鸡妈妈，”Jim朝我笑了一下，然后走到我前面去继续折磨地上的落叶，“而你是我的男朋友。”  
“……鸡妈妈？”我不知道我是否准确理解一位医生与雌性鸟纲雉科家禽之间的必然联系。  
“闭嘴。”他头也不回。 

 

根据我的一位学员递交上来的《关于场所选择与恋爱指数相关性报告》，这条林荫道历来成为校园情侣的约会首选场所，所见的确如此，如果我人类古词语记忆无误，到处都有年轻的面孔耳鬓厮磨。学院内并不明令禁止学员之间的浪漫关系，我当然同样无权干涉他们，但是当我从他们之间走过，很多双眼睛黏在我身上，那并不让人感到舒适；我知道那是对教师天然的警戒心，哪怕我无意举报他们之间可能有着过于不当的公共场所内肢体接触。 

Jim执意要走此路，每一次。如他所言，看见这些年轻的、热血蓬勃、对爱无所畏惧的生命，才能真切地感受到自己活着。措辞并不准确，但我……基本是同意他的。 

为了营造氛围，这条路两旁栽种的均为温带落叶阔叶林，并常年定温保持在秋季温度，这温度让人感到舒适，同时也可以让叶片自然落下，满足学员对于“浪漫”的定义之一。而对于Jim，即便他已经是带领联邦最前沿的舰船进行科考任务5.6年的舰长，他依然同地球11.4岁以下儿童一样，热爱踩踏地上堆积的落叶，让它们发出咯吱的声响，并且对这一举动乐此不疲。 

我不能理解这一游戏的意义何在，但他看上去是如此的开心。 

“今天我们要去哪儿？”走道的尽头重新出现了阳光，Jim把手遮在眼前，回头问我。我走到他身旁，“我已预订好飞行器，此刻应到达学院门口等待。” 

“你要带我去约会嘛？”他眼睛里闪现出那种小孩子被许诺得到玩具的期待。 

“你可以这样理解。”周围人来人往，有些人的目光落在我身上又很快离开，而Jim依旧浑然不觉；是的，他一直享受称为目光焦点。“更确切的说，在1.8星期以前我已通知你今日的行程，你是否还能记起？” 

“俩星期前？”他有点困惑地低头思考，手指习惯性地摆弄着裤腰上系着的Tribble挂件（他对于毛球生物的喜爱实在超乎我的预料），然后忽然抬起头：“我想起来了。”此刻他的笑容变成了护士们口中所说的“温柔有些伤感”的、嘴角向下的微笑（典型的Jim32号笑容），他说，那就走吧。 

 

*** 

驱车驶向目的地的过程并不漫长，约为43.3分钟。Jim在车上罕见地保持了沉默，意外地没有要求手动驾驶而是让它自动航行。他靠在我身上目光一直盯着窗外，并且执意要与我“十指相扣”。大片的野草甸和麦田安稳地向后退去。 

当我们到达的时候我先下了飞行器，Jim在里面深呼吸了几次，最后从那儿探出来张望了一会儿，才走了下来。我此前不知道人类来这样的地方需要反复蓄积勇气，我以为这里是现时世界里为数不多安静的角落，然而人类的思维与我不尽相同。 

“若你感到不适，”我说，“我们可以现在返回。你可以辅助我批改学生递交的作业。”  
他笑着摇摇头，看上去还是有些勉强，“不，Spock，相信我，我没那么脆弱。” 

我点点头，然后和他一起走进墓园。我当然相信他。 

这是一个平淡无奇的傍晚，墓园里了无人烟，守墓人Rano W. 上尉是我学生时代的一位优秀同僚，他在任务中损伤了行动能力并承受了丧妻之痛，归程中选择了将自己的余生于此度过。人类的能力往往是让人惊异的，他们大多数时候头脑混乱、毫无逻辑、凭直觉做事，鲁莽冲动，但同样的，他们也能凭借“心底的呐喊”（我并不明白那声响源自何处）做出令人敬佩的抉择。 

他坐着轮椅朝我靠近了一些：“您好啊，指挥官。”  
“你好，上尉。”我知道人类在退役之后依旧享受被曾经的官衔所称呼。他眼角留下的疤痕令人印象深刻，我不明白为何他坚持不使用真皮再生器。人类非常难以捉摸。  
“又来看望您的伴侣？”  
“的确如此。” 

我喜欢这样简明的交谈方式。上尉在与我告别之后继续坐着轮椅向墓园深处滑行，逐渐融入落日余晖里。宇宙中的每个个体都是孤独的，一些人急于寻找陪伴，而另一些人则享受这样的情绪。 

Jim在一旁没有出声。他依旧插着口袋，低头望着地面的野草，并用鞋尖反反复复磨蹭它们。这是他不安的表现。  
“Jim？”  
“……唔，他看起来又老了点。走吧，Spock。”  
“你当真无事？”  
“我说了，相信我。没事，也不是第一次来了不是吗？” 

在我回答之前，Jim已经离开原地，他对于墓碑的坐标熟门熟路。虽然我并不能理解人类向死者献花祭奠的含义，但我还是依照惯例带来一小束白菊花，花瓣和叶片上海残留着露水。墓碑下面已经放了满满的花，它们都是新鲜的——每天都有人来这儿。 

“你要自己放上去吗？”  
“不要，那太奇怪了。”Jim摩挲了下墓碑上的印记，“我没想到……都两个多月了，还有人记得我。他们居然还来看我。”他蹲下来查看那些花束，翻来覆去地摆弄它们，“孔雀草是Uhura，康乃馨一定是Chekov，勿忘我……一定是Bones带Jo来的，Jo喜欢这个颜色。这个叫——”  
“唐菖蒲。理应来自Sulu先生。”  
“的确，他喜欢这种奇奇怪怪的东西。这个玫瑰……Spock，这是你送的吗？”Jim抬起头看我，他的虹膜蓝色纯度非常之高。他再一次露出那种小孩子似的表情。  
“……的确。”  
“谢谢，Spock，我喜欢这个。” 

Jim拍拍手站起来，抵住我的额头闭上眼睛，依旧保持着微笑的弧度，“每个人都在说R.I.P Captain Kirk，很遗憾，我没能好好死着，并且还来继续烦着Commander Spock，你说他是不是被我烦的很无奈？” 

“Jim，我很高兴你有这个自觉。并且我相信，他是乐意被你这样骚扰的。”  
“哦，原来他是一个会开心的瓦肯人。”  
“……偶尔如此。”  
“你是个会说谎的瓦肯人。那天Bones……有没有提到我？”  
“你为何在此时提及医生？”  
“只是忽然想到。不要吃醋，Sweetheart。”  
“我并没有吃醋，Ashayam。是的，他提到了你，并且说他与大家同样的思念你。”  
“唔……我也想他。Spocky，你没有把我的事告诉他？”  
“……并未。我不认为他会相信。他会说你这个可怕的疯子。”  
“你现在模仿Bones越来越像了，真可怕。”  
“瓦肯人拥有极高的模仿能力和学历能力，谢谢你的赞赏，Jim。”  
“不用谢，Spock。” 

我当然不会告诉医生，或是别的任何人。没有人会相信他们已经在战争中牺牲的舰长现在还在用那双过于蔚蓝的眼睛从远处默默地望着他们。我不知道为什么，但我可以确认这个事实—— 

只有我看得见Jim。 

 

*** 

Jim的情绪变化非常的快，而且擅长隐藏它们。他的一些最微小的情绪连我都无法分辨，它们藏起来的太快，Jim似乎随时都能够换上笑容。 

冥想过后我进入卧室，Jim靠在床头拿着我的PADD捣捣戳戳，上一次恢复搜索记录的时候我发现他在星舰学院官方论坛上建立了一个账号，并且分享了大量我的……照片。点击率和回复如此之热烈，当然它们全部被我清除了，并且一些起哄的最厉害的学生们受到了他们应有的……惩罚。 

知道这个消息之后Jim非常、非常不开心，一直孩子气的撅着嘴。我不能满足他继续散播我的私人照片这一无理要求，但我可以允许他建立账号，让他除了通过我，还可以与外界建立联系。 

他渴望被人关注，也同样渴望孤独——相对而言的孤独。 

更多的时候，当他没有在我身边、或者在教室外面等待我下课的时候，他会去书店或者图书馆翻阅各种纸质书籍（他对这种古老的产物有着不寻常的迷恋）。没人看的见他，所以他可以随心所欲地坐在地上、趴在地上、靠着架子，用一切他认为舒适但实际上并不得体的姿势看书。 

当他看见我时他立刻摁灭了PADD把它往旁边胡乱一塞，极快地躺下盖上被子，只露出嘴巴以上的部分，并且朝我眨眼：“Spocky，来念个睡前故事嘛。”  
“停止假装你是一个人类幼童。”我掀开被子并把它弄平整，“灯光，30％”  
“可是我是个孩子的时候，也没人讲故事给我听。”他钻到我旁边，搂上我的胳膊，“来嘛，唱首摇篮曲也行。”  
“瓦肯人不唱歌。”Jim已经失去了体温，他在我身边轻而冰凉。  
“好吧。那来个晚安吻怎么样？”  
“……这是可行的。” 

他闭上眼睛，然后我凑过去吻了吻他。 

 

晚安，Jim。 

END


End file.
